A New Beginning
by BeccaRadcliffe
Summary: The title is self explanitory. It begins with Harry's last days at Hogwarts. Harry learns what it is like to be an adult. He discovers new things about himself, and others. HarryGinny, and RonHermione, eventual (Trust me, it is better then the summary!)
1. A well needed chat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter (even though I wish I did!)  
  
A note: This is my first fanfic everyone! * Claps hands with delight * So any way I hope you guys enjoy, and send me lots of yummy reviews ha ha. I'm sorry it isn't that long, but that is just because it is the first chapter. I promise that the next ones will be longer. I will probably update once a week, maybe more, maybe less depending on school work (yuck) Ok now im done with all of my rambling, so now READ PLEASE!!  
  
"DUBBLEDORE!" cried Neville. Harry looked to see Dumbledore rushing down the steps. Sirius black was still dueling with Bellatrix. Harry watched as the beam of red light hit Sirius squarely in the chest. For what seemed like an eternity, Sirius fell through that entrancing veil. "SIRIUS, NOOOOO....  
Harry sat straight up in his 4-poster bed, his legs tangled in the sheets. He always visited that miserable day in his dreams. Sometimes he saved Sirius in time in the dream, sometimes he even fell through the veil himself, but whatever it was, the feeling upon waking up was never pleasant.  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable twisting and turning, he decided that he couldn't sleep any longer, with what was all on his mind.  
He walked downstairs to the common room, where it was empty and dark, the fire being out, only the coals glowing. Harry guessed it was maybe 1 or 2 in the morning. He leaned up against the window, and just stared out into the star scattered sky.  
Stop blaming yourself for this Harry, He told himself. Dumbledore told you if not a hundred times, that it was entirely his fault that Sirius died that night. Why can't you just accept the facts?  
But he could not accept the facts. Tears started slowly streaming down his face. His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone standing behind him. He saw a girl with flaming red hair, in her pajamas.  
"Oh, Ginny it's you," he said while quickly trying to wipe the tears away.  
Ginny sighed. "Harry, you don't have to pretend you weren't crying. It is okay to let your feelings out every once in a while. It is okay to miss Sirius."  
Harry managed a weak smile. "Thanks Gin, you really know how to comfort people, you know that right?"  
"I guess I just have that special touch."  
Harry's thoughts wandered off their topic of conversation and asked, "Why did you come down here, you couldn't sleep?"  
Ginny walked over to the closest armchair, and sat down. She looked at Harry's dark outline by the window, and answered, "Well sorta, I mean I can't believe that tomorrow is our last day, and I'm going to be by myself. No more 7th year friends, no Ron, no Hermione... or you.  
Harry motioned for Ginny to scoot over, and Harry sat down next to her in the chair. "First of all, I don't think you should worry that much about not seeing us. I mean Ron is your brother; I shall force him to write you once a week, so that you don't feel lonely." He paused as Ginny laughed. "As for Hermione, and me we will both write to you as well. Also don't forget Christmas and Easter break."  
Ginny smiled, and hugged Harry. "Thanks Harry, yeah now that I think about it, next year wont be so bad." "Yeah, said Harry. "It's so weird. Over the 7-year span I've been here, I've come face to face with Voldemort 6 times. And then just a few months ago, with me finally defeating him and all"....he trailed off a bit.  
He never mentioned what happened between him and Voldemort to anybody. He felt he should keep the memory private, at least for a little while. Ginny waited for him to start up again. "Yet I can only think of the unimportant things that have happened.", he finished.  
"I know exactly what you mean Harry. Like when Luna Lovegood came to class one day wearing radishes as earrings." They both had a good hearty laugh. Harry hardly ever laughed like that these days, and he needed it.  
After a good hour had gone by of exchanging stupid stories, they both decided it would be best to go get some more sleep. After all, they didn't want to waste their last day- especially Harry- sleeping in late.  
Harry settled down into his bed before drinking a glass of water. He fell asleep right away, having certainly more pleasant dreams then before...  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. The dance

The next morning Harry woke up to birds chirping on the windowsill. He tiptoed into the bathroom and dressed into a pair of jeans and a red T- Shirt. Robes weren't needed that day, except for the farewell feast later on in the night.  
He entered the common room to see a cluster of his fellow 7th years looking at something. He spotted Hermione and moved his way towards her. She pointed out a big notice on the bulletin board.  
"The 1st annual graduation dance  
3:00 pm this afternoon  
Farewell feat follows at 6:00  
Only 7th years are permitted,  
Unless if they ask a younger year to accompany them"  
  
By the time Harry had finished reading the sign, Ron had joined his side. His eyes skimmed the sign. He clapped Harry's back.  
"Excellent, this gives us one more time to check out all of the lovely ladies."  
Harry heard a tut to the left of him, no doubt from Hermione.  
"Ugh really Ron, be a little more considerate, come on, lets go outside by the lake, I don't want to spend my last day stuck inside."  
They made their way to the door. Harry noticed a grumpy looking Ginny leaning against the wall.  
"I'll be right there guys," he told Ron and Hermione. "Hey Ginny, why the long face?"  
"I wish I could go to the dance, I mean it seems like a lot of fun. I just want to be with all of my 7th year friends one last time, you know? But obviously I can't go."  
"Why not? You should be able to go. You can come with me, and give me some company. I don't want you to feel left out or anything."  
Ginny's face lightened up. "Really? You won't mind me tagging along?"  
"Nah, Harry replied, that's what friends are for, now come on." And they walked outside together.  
They sat outside, the 4 of them by their favorite beech tree by the lake. Ginny and Harry were lying on their backs in the grass, just taking in all of their last day. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other up against the tree, shooting glances at one another, even though the other one was totally oblivious to it.  
Harry saw a cloud pass over his head, which looked oddly like a dog.  
"Hey do you remember Fluffy?"  
"Do I ever!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Remember back when we thought Norbert was dangerous?" Hermione added in.  
Harry laughed nervously. He would gladly welcome Norbert to share his room with him after all of the other creatures he had dealt with. A dragon seemed nothing more then a little dog to him now.  
Just then Ginny tried to suppress a giggle. "I remember when Fred and George set off those fireworks. The look on Umbridge's face when she was running like mad all through out the school. Ahh, good times, good times."  
"Yea, said Harry, serves her right after she put us –especially me- through hell in our 5th year, and your 4th year", he added to Ginny.  
Hermione pulled out her watch. "Oh my god, it is 2:00 already? I need to get ready to the dance. I want to make a good last impression on everyone. Come on Ginny, I really want to try a hair style on you, that will look really good, if you'll let me."  
They got up, and started to make their way towards the castle. They had not even walked 3 paces when Ron registered what Hermione had said. His ears turned an excellent shade of pink.  
"Uh oh, It looks like big brother Ron has got a case of "Wants-to- protect- his- sister", said Ginny, with a smile creeping up on her face.  
"Whyareyougoingtothedance? Whoaskedyou? It better not be that Michael Corner bloke," Ron said in a rage.  
"Hold your horses Ron!" She patted his head. "You do realize that I am 16. And if you remember, I dumped Michael years ago. He dumped me for Cho, so why would I even bother asking that jerk again? No, I'm going with Harry. He asked me this morning."  
But this did not sit well with Ron.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Calm down mate, it is just as friends", said Harry.  
Ron lowered his voice so that only Harry could hear. "I trust you okay? But if you try anything with my sister, I'll use so many hexes on you, that you'll resemble something like a slug at the end. I wasn't in the D.A. for nothing you know."  
Harry grinned. "Well atleast I'll be happy knowing that you hexed me with the things I taught you."  
Ron laughed, Come on Harry. We should go get ready now."  
  
At precisely 2:55, everyone was waiting for the dance to start. Everyone looked quite nice, considering that they had only found out about the dance that same morning.  
It also seemed to Harry that mostly everyone had managed to find a quick date as well. It seemed as Neville had finally got enough courage to ask Kuna out, seeing as that she was holding his hand, and gazing at him fondly. And looking through the crowd, he could see that even Malfoy found a date, Pansy Parksington. She was giggling madly at something while he was glancing around, looking smug.  
Hermione entered the crowd, and said hi to Ron and Harry, just about the time that Ron's jaw dropped.  
You had to admit it, Hermione looked gorgeous. She was wearing a pale green tanktop dress that stopped just before here knees. Her hair was curly, and pinned halfway back with a rose clip.  
But then Ginny entered, and Harry's attention focused on her now. He was put into a deep trance. Oh, Hermione might of looked good, but Ginny was simply perfect to Harry. If her hair had been blonde, he would of thought he was seeing an angel. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress that went down to the floor. It matched her hair perfectly, which was pulled up into a bun, with curls sticking out.  
Harry was speechless, so he just held out his arm for Ginny to hold.  
Ginny giggled, "So I guess you approve of my looks Harry?"  
"Definitely, you look amazing. I am so glad to have a beautiful girl on my arm tonight."  
Ginny blushed and said "thanks."  
Then an awkward silence followed. Both of them were just looking at their shoes, when Malfoy had to make a grand scene.  
"Hey Potter! You shouldn't hang out with the weasel family. Their stink is rubbing off on you!"  
Right on cue, Ginny marched up to Malfoy, and slapped him so hard, that he stumbled backwards.  
"Oy! What the hell was that for, you poor excuse for a wizard!"  
"Oh really? Well if that is what I am, then I would like to know what you call yourself, with your dad being in Azkaban and all. Its too bad that the Minister of Magic won't let the death eaters out, even though You-Know- Who is gone!"  
"Weasley, ONE more word about my father, and I swear—  
Just then McGonagall came into the entrance hall.  
"Malfoy, Weasley, settle down! The dance is about to begin, everyone follow me!"  
  
To be continued......... 


	3. An awakening

I am so sorry for the delay everyone! I had major issues with Writers block, and lazyness lol. That and Spring Break was crazy... so many things happened. Okay, so read and review! Oh yea, and I don't own any of the songs... they belong to Outkast and Nsync, even though the one I made up myself....  
  
The great hall had been transformed since that morning. The normal 4 house tables were gone, and instead there were about a dozen round tables with chairs around them. Each table had a deep blue table cloth on it, with confetti on it saying "Congrats" There was a big dance floor in the middle, and above the staff table, there was a huge banner with the Lion, Serpent, Badger, and the Eagle on it, and saying "Good Bye Class of '97" There looked to be something of a stage near the staff table. Perhaps Dumbledore had arranged a band for this dance, but Harry did not know.  
Harry was immediately reminded of the Yule ball and cringed, but quickly reminded himself that this time was going to be a lot more fun. They sat themselves down at table number 4, with Neville, Luna, Pavarti, and Seamus.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, to get everyone's attention. "Ladies, and gentlemen, It is my pleasure to announce.... The Weird Sisters!"  
A punk rock band entered the stage followed by people that were carrying drum sets and amplifiers to plug their guitars in.  
After the setting up was complete, the lead singer, a young women in her 20's with green streaks in her hair, yelled, "1,2, and 1,2,3!"  
  
"You were right underneath my wand the whole time,  
I think I must of been hit with a conjunctivitis spell, because I didn't see,  
That you were the one for me..."  
  
"That is a pretty good song," said Hermione.  
"yea, maybe I'll go buy their CD next time I find myself in Hogsmeade." Said Harry.  
"Come on Ron, lets dance!, begged Hermione. Ron shrugged. They went out on the dance floor.  
Hermione was a pretty good dancer; she was keeping the rhythm, but Ron looked like he had a caterpillar stuck in his pants, and was trying wildly to get it unstuck. Hermione tried to ignore the fact that the guy she liked was completely horrible at dancing, but she couldn't help but smile a big goofy grin.  
Ginny and Harry did not dance, but instead laughed for a few minutes at Ron's wiggle.  
After a few songs, the Weird Sisters left (much to everyone displeasure) but with the promise of returning later on in the dance. In their place, came a DJ. It turns out that he was a squib, so he knew all of the latest Muggle songs, along with songs from their world.  
Hermione got very excited upon hearing this. "Ooooh! There is this one song that I absolutely love, I need to request it!"  
She ran up to the DJ, and said a few words. The DH nodded, and got out a CD. Hermione came back and gushed, "I just had to do that, it is the most popular song right now in the muggle world."  
  
Just then, loud music started to fill the great hall:  
  
1,2,3,4! My Baby don't mess around, because she loves me so, and this I know for sho. But does she really want me, but can't stand to see me walk out that door...  
  
"Hey! Harry exclaimed. "I know this song! Dudley has their CD, and I had to overhear it all summer. I think it is Outkast."  
"This has got an awesome tune!" Ginny chimed in. "Come one everyone, lets DANCE!" screamed Hermione.  
  
HEY YA.... HEY YA....HEY YA..... You think you got, oh you think you got it, But got it just don't get it, till there is nothing at AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaallllll  
  
We get together  
  
Ohh, we get together  
  
but separates always better when there's feelings  
  
InvooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOlved  
  
They spent the next few minutes listening to popular muggle songs, acting like there was no care in the world. No worries, and trying to ignore the fact that they would be leaving their home away from home, the very next morning.  
As the sun started to sink lower and lower into the orange and pink sky, the party seemed to hit an all time high. Everyone was attempting to do muggle dances like the Macarena, the electric slide, and the chicken dance. In the middle of the electric slide, Harry got confused on which way to "slide", and he bumped right into Ginny, causing almost everyone else to fall in the great hall. It was like one big chain of dominos!  
"Harry!" Ginny tried to say, but she was so overcome with laughter that it sounded like this: HarrreEEeeEE! "Why did you have to do that??? You're supposed to go to the left, not to the right!" She playfully slapped his arm.  
Harry was hardly paying attention. Instead, he was thinking about this stunning red headed girl, by his side. He felt his stomach do the familiar flip flop, the one that usually meant, that he was falling for someone.  
"Harry... Harrrrryyyy.. Are you there?" Ginny asked. Harry was just staring into space, at some point around her forehead. She had no idea what he was thinking, but he seemed to be miles away, past the Atlantic ocean.  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a large hand obscuring his vision. Ginny was waving her hand in front of his face. He looked around and realized that the both of them were still on the ground, and were receiving looks from some students. He dusted off his pants, and helped Ginny up.  
Just on time, a slow song came on. Couples started moving closer together. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and blushed. Ginny started to say "well, um, I'll just go back to our table—  
"Oh no you don't, you're dancing with me. I want everyone to know that you are mine tonight" He blushed even harder. He was sure he looked like a tomato right at that moment. "Why did you have to go and say that?" He thought to him self. "Now, she is going to go and think that you like her." But a little nagging voice in the back of his brain whispered "Oh but you do, you've liked her for a while, but you never realized it..."  
Harry shook his head clear of his conscience, and took Ginny's hand, and pulled her close. She rested her head in between his shoulder and head. Harry felt a lump in his throat beginning to appear.  
The song was "This I promise you", by Nsync. Harry was well aware that it was a popular slow dance song, and the words seemed to fit perfectly to what he was thinking about Ginny right now.  
  
When the visions around you Bring tears to your eyes And all that surround you Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength I'll give you hope Keeping you faith when it's gone The one you should call Was standing there all along.....  
  
Harry loved all of his friends dearly, but he had gotten really close with Ginny, ever since their fifth year. All that he had put her through, because of Voldemort. And now that he was gone forever, all he wanted to do was protect her. He had suffered more losses after Sirius, but he didn't want to think about them now. He was here to have fun. He wanted to make this moment last forever, by remembering Ginny, and not how he lost loved ones.  
And that's when it hit him... he liked Ginny, more then a friend that is. He just smiled, and pulled her close. Even though he couldn't see her face, he felt her smile into his neck.  
He glanced around. He got a glimpse of Ron and Hermione, and they clearly looked like they were captured in the moment as well. Harry smiled again. He tapped Ginny on the shoulder, and pointed her in the direction of the smiling couple. They were in each other's arms, just gazing into each other's eyes, not noticing anyone around them.  
"Well, it only took them about 7 years." Ginny pointed out. Harry laughed. Everyone thought that they were going to get together in their 6th year, but the both of them were just to embarrassed to make the first move.  
Just for no reason at all, Harry checked his watch. 5:55. He sighed, the dance was almost over. Well, at least it was a perfect ending. After the slow song ended, Dumbledore dismissed everyone, with 15 minutes to get dressed in their school robes for the farewell feast.  
In the common room, before they had to go their separate stairways, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and said "I had a really good time last night... I.. I wish it wouldn't have ended."  
Before Harry got a chance to speak, Ginny kissed him on the cheek, then scrambled up the stairs, with her dress rustling loudly.  
Harry smiled to himself. He ran up the stairs, 2 at a time, with his cheek still burning....  
  
To be continued...... 


End file.
